A Place That Shouldn't Exist
by Cadao
Summary: Just a story I wrote while I was bored. Concerns a spider, Rose, Jack, the Doctor, and Lynda with a 'Y'. NOT a LyndaDoctor pairing! X10th DoctorX AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own, did not make, am not making money off of Doctor Who or related characters. I write fan fiction for fun and relaxation. 

DW DOCTOR WHO DW

Shadows made a kingdom of the walls, ghosting up and down, curling along the door frames and being all innocent. Silence continued on its march and nothing moved. Not even a little Spider sleeping in its web - hoping, in his dreams, that a certain person wouldn't notice him taking up space in the place that shouldn't exist.

Inside the forth corrador, into the fourth room, nineteen year old Rose Tyler sat on her bed munching on Cherry Pie. School books were strewn about. If one hadn't of known that Rose was out of school, one would think that the young human was cramming for finals.

What she was doing, was slowly learning about Gallifrey. The Doctor didn't know this, he thought she was simply in her room more often then usual. In reality the Tardis was providing her with answers. Answers to questions she had been asking for the past year but getting nothing in way of answers from her new-found bodyguard.

Pausing in her readings, Rose smiled to herself. The Doctor was like her bodyguard - and her father, and an annoying big brother, and, sometimes, almost -

'No,' she shook her head. 'He can't be that, not really. So you stop that thinking, Rose Tyler.'

Rose wished, though. She wished with all her heart that the Doctor could be what she wanted him to be - not a boyfriend, more then a lover, a . . . was there a word? Soul mate didn't quite cut it . . . Of course, if he knew what she hoped, and what she thought, then she'd get it. A whole mess of words that where meaningless like the life of a fly without poop.

That was a bad metaphor.

"I know what he'd say, though," Rose declared aloud. She could hear the Doctor in her head.

'Your a human, Rose! It wouldn't be good, or right or-'

"Hogwash," Rose answered the imaginative Doctor.

'But Rose,' He'd say before sighing and then looking at her like, like he knew so much more then her and she would never understand.

"Which of course you do know a lot more then me, don't you?" Rose asked the invisible Doctor. "You're old."

Didn't look old. He looked about forty, but not old. Older then her, but not . . . nine hundred and some change, or not quite there.

Rose continued reading. Her mind would not leave her alone, however. It kept going back to the Doctor, and wishing. After awhile she snapped the book shut in irritation, throwing it to a pile of other books. Slipping off her bed, Rose padded out of her room.

The Spider watched her walk past, thinking she might want a skirt every once in awhile. Or not, considering a skirt got in the way of running for your life. The Spider decided to go back to sleep. Some things were not worth thinking about.

Rose entered the control room, zeroing in on the Doctor's lower half as he was in his usual place - under the console. Dark words carried out from him. He didn't notice his companion until he popped out of his place, coming face to face with a human teenager.

He smiled, "Up late?"

"Reading," Rose replied. "Not sleepy, either."

"Well then," he leaped up. "Where to go?"

"Anywhere," Rose grinned.

So that's exactly what the Doctor did. Rose watched as her best friend pressed random buttons, and pulled a few levers on impulse. The Tardis landed in the unknown.

Outside looked quite boring. Peaceful but boring. Jack joined the duo, complaining with good humor, "You almost left me behind!" he paused. "Is this a date? I'll go back -" he turned to go, grinning, but the Doctor snatched Jack's arm.

"No, it is not a date."

Rose's face seemed to beg a differ, so Jack stated, "I'll go back anyhow."

As Jack disappeared back into the Tardis, the Doctor turned to Rose, frowning. "Rose, did you-"

"Lets go see what's over there, yeah?" Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand, pulling him to the forest. Nothing was going to spoil this, she would corner him and MAKE him see he loved her.

Birds sang songs, a slight wind rustled the trees. Rose thought this a good place to start in on the forced-realizations. After all, everyone - including Jackie! - saw that he loved her, so it was just a matter of time. Something that the two of them had lots of. Right?

"Nothing to run from." Rose stated. "No poisons, no mad scientists, no crazy pepperpots." She beamed up at the Doctor. "We should of brought a picnic-"

"Rose," the Doctor warned. She blinked at him innocently.

"Yes?"

He sighed, "No!"

"No what?" a voice Rose knew just too well came from the bushes. Lynda with a 'y' came out, peering at the two of them. "Oh! Hello! When you saved the Gamestation, I left Earth. Went exploring by myself." She shot the Doctor a look. He actually appeared ashamed, like he had done something wrong. Rose frowned at the two of them.

"Well, we're here now. Want to come?" the Doctor gestured to the Tardis. Lynda beamed.

"Don't mind if I do."

Rose watched, speechless, as the Doctor led Lynda into the Tardis while holding her hand. Rose followed, fighting off tears and a bunch of word bile that was threatening to come forth.

"Hey, can I share a bedroom with Rose?" Lynda wondered.

"Ask her," the Doctor grinned before leaving Lynda in the hall. He wanted to make breakfast and wanted Lynda to talk with Rose.

"He's mine, you got that?" Rose demanded, eyes narrow, anger and warnings heaping on each word. She advanced on Lynda, the latter recoiling slightly. Rose cornered the other blond in a corner the Tardis kindly created.

"I don't understand," Lynda told Rose, her eyes wide.

"The Doctor, he's mine," Rose clarified. "Don't touch him, don't look at him, don't even think about him." It was so much a demand Rose noted, in the back of her mind, she'd make a good general.

Lynda goggled at Rose, confusion very evident on her face. "But I don't want him. I wanted off Satellite Five."

"Excuse me?" Rose asked, eyes narrowed even more from suspicion. What a little liar!

"I was just being nice," Lynda's eyes returned to their normal shape. "I mean, the guy only saved me from death on Big Brother."

"You weren't flirting?"

"No."

"Oh, well . . . " Rose's cheeks turned a slight red. But it looked like Lynda had been flirting, right? Lynda was lying, no doubt -

"I get that all the time," Lynda addmited. "I don't know why, though . . . speaking of which, why aren't you two together?"

"Uhm," Rose bit her lip. It wasn't really Lynda's place, but now that she wasn't after the Doctor she wasn't so bad . . .

"Oh dear." Lynda shook her head. "Alright, Lynda with a 'Y' will fix everything..."

"But - oh - bugger," Rose watched Lynda march right to the Doctor's room, going in without knocking.

"Oi!" the Doctor protested.

Rose scampered up to the door, listening but staying out of eyesight.

"Do you love-" Lynda was interrupted.

"No, Lynda, I'm not dating you," it was said gently.

"Not me, numbskull -"

"Oi!"

"Rose!"

Silence.

"GET OUT!"

Lynda hurried out of the room, shutting the door. She looked at Rose.

"Well, in all my years of match-making I can say that has never happened."

Rose sighed, decided against asking how long Lynda has been 'match-making', and simply surrendered, "Its okay. He's..."

"Unique?" Lynda ventured.

Rose smiled. "Yeah, unique. You 'ave no idea, though..."

"Well, I'll try again in a little while." Lynda shrugged. "I've got each couple happily together that I've come across when they won't. So why should HE be any different? He's a guy. Right?"

"Right!" Jack joined in from down the hall. He came up to the girls, grinning. "Have no idea what I agreed to, but I asure you, I agree."

Lynda rolled her eyes and Rose smiled. "So you are a jackass?"

The two girls ran off, giggling. Jack frowned. "Somehow I think that was not what they were saying."

A few hours later Lynda and Jack - they were playing go-fish in the hall out of boredom - heard the Doctor shouting. He sounded right scary, and it was no wonder it was Rose he was fighting with.

"I'm not real, Rose, don't you understand that!"

Jack and Lynda hastily put the cards away, then snuck over to the corner to peer around to witness the fight.

"Your real to me," Rose pointed to herself. Her eyes were dark, and her lips were in a snarl. " - to all those lives you've saved, to-" Rose was cut off.

"No, Rose!" the Doctor seemed to be halfway between anger and disbelief.

"Stop being such a frightened little boy and be a man!" Rose shouted, turning tail and slamming her door in her wake. The Doctor spied the two snoops. This was where Lynda and Jack decided to make a run for it. The Doctor looked a little angry.

The Doctor clenched his hand into a fist, leaning on the wall. How dare Rose think she knows what is right, what is real and what is true. She knows nothing! Nothing!

He glanced up, more on something to do than any real function. Two ice-colored eyes settled on a small black critter, high up in a web in a corner. The Spider froze, then quivered a little. The Doctor watched the Spider, and the Spider watched the Doctor. Then the Doctor grinned.

"Hullo," he waved. The Spider blinked its eyes, then very tentively raised a leg and waved back. The Doctor's grin widened. "What's your name?" He reached up, but brought his hand down as soon as the Spider cowered. "I'm not going to hurt you. Not that old and mean yet."

The Spider relaxed. The Doctor must of thought he scared the little creature enough because he stated,

"Well, I've got to go . . . " and left.

The Spider was shocked to pieces.

Rose sat in her room, munching on Cherry Pie and reading a Gallifreyian romance novel. The Doctor was under the console, checking over the systems and upgrading. Or at least, taping things together. In the gardens, Lynda and Jack practiced a speech on love for the Doctor. They would get Rose and the Doctor together yet!

And a Spider sat in his web, happy that he was noticed and welcomed in this place that shouldn't exist.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own, did not make, am not making money off of Doctor Who or related characters. I write fan fiction for fun and relaxation. 

DW DOCTOR WHO DW

Light played in the hallways, dancing up and down, spinning along door frames and being all joyful. A morning song filtered along the airwaves, intent on cheerfully waking any who slept. The Spider was up and about, bopping to the music and spinning his web. He was very happy in this place that shouldn't exist.

Inside the sixth corridor, into the third room (which was, yesterday, the ninth room along the fifth corridor), nineteen year old Rose Tyler sat on her bed, glaring at something only she could see. Various books, notepads, and post-its littered the floor around her.

Rose Tyler was planning something. At the moment she was stuck, so she was taking her anger out at a spot on the wall. A spot that looked suspiciously like the Doctor to her mind's eye.

She was trying to come up with ways to get him to acknowledge she was the One, and that he loved her. So far, each scenario had an imaginative Doctor poking holes into her planning. Rose almost thought that the Doctor knew what she was doing, and it was actually his voice in her head, poking little holes into each and every thought.

A counteract for this. A reason to deny that. A most logical, obvious mistake in that thought.

Rose sighed, letting herself fall back, her blond hair crunching up as her head hit her pillow. Ah, knots. Wonderful things, knots.

She wrinkled her nose. Time to just wing it, again.

The Spider was in the middle of spinning a bed for himself when Rose came by, her walk sulky, her head down. He hastily tacked his bed to the wall (he would finish the annoying thing later) and catapulted himself to Rose's shoulder. Rose looked like she needed a friend, and the Spider knew how to be one of those. Unless you were edible, then you were food. Hmmm. Fly...

He made himself comfy. Where were they going? If Rose was doing the aimless thing, the Spider had a few suggestions. A nice swim was always nice for homo sapiens. Oh! Did Rose know how to play an instrument? The Spider played a mean beat on the drums. If Rose could play something, they'd really live it up!

The Spider glanced up, ready to tell Rose all about his plan when they entered the Control Room. From Rose's expression, this was their destination. The Spider glanced around, curious. He'd forgotten how the control room looked.

The Doctor spied the couple, and the Spider waved. The Doctor grinned.

"Hullo!"

Rose took a deep breath. The Spider's eyes went to Rose, and both he and the Doctor waited for Rose to say what she was going to say.

When she did, it shocked both of them.

"Unless you plan on admitting you love me, then bring me home!"

The Spider was pleased. The Doctor was speechless. Rose was horrified. Apparently that was not what she had planned on saying. The Doctor recovered first. He spun around angrily, but he was frightfully calm in setting the destination. The Tardis landed.

"Oh-right. Get out," the Doctor looked pointedly at the door. Rose swallowed nothing, then held her head higher.

"Fine. If you don't love me, then you aren't worth it!"

With that, she stomped right out of the Tardis. The Spider looked back, shocked to pieces that Rose actually was leaving.

The Tardis de-materialized.

'Houston, we 'ave a prob'em,' the Spider declared silently. Rose stood, her feet seemingly melded to the pavement.

"He . . . he . . . " Rose stomped her foot. "That man!"

"Rose!" came the voice of Jackie. The Spider turned, and waved to her.

'Hi! I am Rose's new room-mate. Please don't squish me!'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own, did not make, am not making money off of Doctor Who or related characters/ideas. I write fan fiction for fun and relaxation. The Spider is mine. No touchy! Unless I get credit and you don't make money, and I get to read the story! 

CHAPTER THREE : Blah the Third

Dull light trickled into the halls of the estate, hugging doorways and casting a dark mood around. Raindrops could be heard as they fell from the sky, hitting everything that was in their way. The Spider sat on Jackie's coffee pot, his eyes peering about the room. He was keeping to himself since Rose did not seem to want to talk; so instead, the Spider was musing to himself on where to start his corner of the flat. That picture over there would look good with a web around it . . .

Across the kitchen, through the living room, and into the second bedroom (which had always been the second bedroom - fancy that, a room that doesn't move!) sat nineteen year old Rose Tyler. She was very still, her eyes unreadable. Jackie sat beside her daughter, trying to offer comfort.

The Spider scurried into the room, aiming for the dresser. He went up its leg, then made a bee line for Rose's old hair brush. He settled into it with a grumble.

"You know, sweetheart, you could just go back to Mickey," Jackie tried. Rose glanced at her mother from the corner of her eye, but remained silent. With a sigh, Jackie left.

The Spider picked a hair out of Rose's brush. With a smile, he started to harvest hair. The dresser was his canvas, and he was going to give Rose a present!

Rose noticed something moving about her dresser. She stood up, walked over, and thought, 'Here I thought I'd seen everything. What is that spider doing? Uh - oh. Alien!'

She raised her hand to squash the spider, but then noticed the contents of the hair/web-picture. Which wasn't a picture. It read , 'Don't be angry Rose. You have me! And eventually the Doctor will come around!'

Once finished, the little spider went down with a huff, puffing and taking big gulps of air. Rose smiled.

"Thanks." She put her hand down, letting the Spider crawl onto her palm. He twisted his leg into a thumbs up sign as he collapse on her hand. Rose wandered back to her bed, sitting down and bringing her knees up. For the next three hours, she told the Spider everything that had been bothering her, how much she loved the Doctor, and how hurt she was he had pushed her out.

The Spider never talked, but he nodded at all the right places, and even though she couldn't physically feel it, she was comforted when the Spider patted her hand with his foot.

A knock on the door. The Spider scurried away, claiming a seat on a pink teddy bear. Rose stood up, leaving her room and calling, "Mum? Why aren't you answering the door?"

The Spider sighed. Probably that Nicky fellow. No, wait. Rickey. His name was Rickey. Or was it Richie? The Spider frowned. That Bloke That Used To Date Rose. There. He had a name.

'Right?' the Spider asked the Estate. When he didn't get an answer, he got the heebie-jeebies. The Spider thought it was eery, the Estate not moving or having a mind of its own. He was also not very happy with the food selection in this place, and above all, he was not pleased with the Doctor for kicking Rose out.

Today was not a good day.

Rose re-entered the room in a huff. "I'm not speaking to you -"

"But Rose - " The Doctor's voice filtered into the room. The Spider blinked at the doorway, and sure enough, a lost looking Time Lord came into view. The Doctor glanced around the room, as if searching for something to say that wouldn't set Rose off. "See you 'ave a friend . . . "

The Spider knew he was the friend - Rose knew it too, and she spat, "At least he didn't abandon me."

"Rose . . . " The Doctor trailed off. The Spider scuttled over to Rose, going up her leg and coming to a rest on her belt for a second, regaining his breath. Writing was hard work.

"I am not talking to you," Rose icily informed the Doctor. The Spider resumed his trek, sitting on Rose's shoulder at the end.

The Doctor frowned. "Fine! If you want to stay here, eatin' chips, sellin' clothes, go right ahead! I have a universe to save and I do not have time to coddle a nineteen year old girl!"

"Coddle?" Rose's voice was dangerously low. "You tease me, make me think you love me, then you kick me out when I confront you about it! What may I ask is so coddling about that?" Her next words struck the Doctor like a brick across the face. "I am just some stupid little ape that you picked up, a scrap of DNA and cells, and RNA and whatever else I am made of! I'm just a thing for you to play with! I don't live long, so I'm worthless!"

The Spider nervously glanced from Rose to the Doctor and back again. What was going to happen? What would the Doctor do? Should the Spider run like his little backside had bug spray after it?

The Doctor's face went hard, then slowly softened. He spoke softly, "Rose, you are not worthless. I just . . . " He looked away. The Spider gently pulled on Rose's hair. Come on, Rose! He's here! He came back!

Rose trotted up to the Doctor. "Do you love me?" she asked quietly.

". . . Y. . . " the Doctor swallowed nothing. "Rose . . . "

Rose leaned up, leaning in for a kiss . . . and the Doctor moved away. The Spider groaned. Doc-tor!

"I can't," the Doctor pleaded. "I just can't." He turned his eyes to Rose, eyes filled with hurt, confusion, and yearning.

"Yes you can," Rose insisted. "You- "

"Time Lords do not love!" he shouted. He took a deep breath. "I am going back to the TARDIS. Are you coming or staying?" Without waiting for an answer, the Doctor turned and exited. Jackie shouted at him, from the noise she was in the kitchen.

Rose let herself fall onto her bed. The Spider twiddled his forelegs, much like a person when they twiddle their thumbs. The Spider waited for Rose, and Rose waited for something. After a good twenty minutes the young woman stood up, leaving the flat with Spider in tow.

The TARDIS was waiting for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my little Spider! Everything else belongs to BBC!

Darkness stamped out any light that might of touched the TARDIS's halls. It's grasp held everything, denying sight to any who lived within its home. If one strained to listen, one could hear the Doctor muttering darkly while the sounds of tears trickled out of Rose's room. The Spider sulked in his web, his half-made bed seeming to be very unimportant.

Lynda was sitting in the hall (the Spider knew this because she was humming sadly), tapping her foot slowly. It was almost like she was creating a song for this predicament.

No one knew where Jack had gone. He had mentioned something about 'forcing truth', but the Spider and Lynda didn't care much. Both human and spider were too busy waiting for something to snap.

Four days had gone by since Rose had been welcomed back into the TARDIS, and in that time neither Time Lord nor homo sapiens resolved what had become a chasm between them.

It was obvious the Doctor did not wish Rose to go for he tip-toed around her. This was highly unusual as the Time Lord was known to do what had to be done (no matter how unpleasant), and it was a shock to everyone that he avoided this confrontation.

Rose, for her part, was not doing anything either. It seemed the both of them were content to just occupy the same space as the other instead of leaving. If you asked the Spider, this wasn't enough. What kind of a love life had you simply in the same space?

Tragic love was not meant for this couple. The Spider would make sure of that. However, he did feel a bit like a poor flight bird with clipped wings, dropped right into the middle of the sea. Or perhaps like he was caught in the bird's beak.

Lynda's humming came to a halt. Straining his ears, the Spider listened for the reason that Lynda ceased humming. He found it in this : the Doctor had quit his quiet rantings.

Has Rose stopped crying? The Spider carefully revolved around his web so that he might listen to Rose's room without falling off his perch.

Yes, Rose was quiet in the crying department; however, she was doing something noisy. The Spider slowly rested his left legs aside the walls to see if he could pick up exactly what Rose was doing.

Light blinded the Spider, and he heard Lynda yelp. The Doctor stomped by (it had to be him, no one else walked liked that) and the Spider took a chance, scuttling down the wall with no sight. As his vision returned, he barely missed becoming Spider-pancake via door connecting with wall.

Rose's room was dark, but only like the night on Earth with a half-moon. The Spider came to a stop right at the Doctor's heel.

"Rose?" a soft voice came from the shadows. Rose peeked out of her covers with a sleepy frown.

"Unless the universe is going to fall off itself or you're gonna say you love me, scram!" she spat. A split second later she wondered ' Did I say 'scram?'

"Will you marry me?" the Doctor blurted out before wincing and looking to the ground, much like a frightened child that wanted love. Two brown eyes blinked wearily from their homes, and a nineteen year old human female wondered,

"Did you just purpose?"

"Erm . . . right . . . stupid idea, I think I'll go - go - tinker, yes, I'll go tinker with the console . . . "

"How about you 'tinker' with me?" Rose asked with a grin. The Doctor's eyes snapped from the ground to the girl - woman! - laying in bed. She stated further : "Well, if you want me to say yes, you can hardly expect me to if you run off, now can you?"

The Spider watched the Doctor literally skip to the bed, and then . . . well, then our eight-legged little hero left the couple to do their business. Some things are private, and no matter how well you can convoy them, they are just too beautiful to express. Like two lovers that finally, finally, come together.

One thing though. The Spider did hear this as he left : "You do realise marriage means children, yeah?" followed by a "I hope so! ... Wait, does this mean I have to call Jackie 'Mum'?"

The Spider laughed all the way to his web.


End file.
